Many electronic devices include internal shielding or Faraday cages to reduce EMI emissions and interference. However, these cages require modification of the device enclosure and add expense to the resultant device. In addition, such cages can cause difficulties in assembly of the electronic device because certain components, such as wiring or antenna, may need to pass through the cage. Such assembly difficulties translate directly into increased unit costs and decreased yield. Also, the internal shielding or Faraday cages may interfere with the proper functioning of the antenna by, for example, decreasing the signal strength emitted or received by the antenna. Moreover, conventional enclosures do include any provisions for supporting and orienting the antennas in an optimal orientation or distance relative to the Faraday cage. What are needed, therefore, are improved electromagnetic shields and is enclosures for electronic devices that do not suffer from the above-described disadvantages.